Fallout: Discovery
by ConnorYouren
Summary: Story driven by the Fallout 3 story line


**Fallout: The Wastes**

**Connor Youren**

The bright light blinded me as I steped out onto the desolete lands, my eyes adjusted to the new surroundings and I was hit with the view of Washington D.C or what was left of it, suppose I should use its new name, the Wastes.

I quickly realised that this was all real and I was no longer in the safe walls of 101, I needed to move quickly and get a lay of the land. I notice the captal building in the distance and what looks to be a settlement just past a destroyed town, I make my way through the town wondering where in the hell I am, until I notice a old school sign with Springvale Elementary school written across it. I began searching through the rubble of the old houses, all that turned up was scrap, broken doors, walls and equipment. There were some diamands in the ruff such as a rare chinese pistol (Least I thought was rare at this point). It felt quite ironic at the fact it was all down to the chinese that this country is like this and I'm here weilding there wepon.

I Came across a small ranch house that looked occupied to my supprise. I knocked but was just met with silence so either people just wern't custom to basic manners anymore, which I'm still quite embarresed about the fact that after 200 years of a post apocolyptic world I seem to think that people would be custom to basic manners. Jesus. I opened the door slowly, it creaks with the strain of actually being opened. I spotted food on the counter, I hadn't eaten in a good couple of hours and figured this place was abandend, I grabbed a product called 'Dandy Boy Apples', I had no idea what if it was edibal or what it would tastle like, but I took the risk. I began to open the packet when suddenly I felt the tip of a .32 Pistol pressed against my temple. "Who the hell are you did Moriarty send you?" a woman shouted at my like I was in another state. "Woah calm down.. who the hell is Moriarty" I replied, she told me about how she used to work for Moriarty in megaton and how he threatened to have her killed after she left. I convinced her that I wasn't with him and she lowed her gun which made me feel a whole lot safer.

"Names Silver pleasure to meet you" she pronoused now with a sudden jolly tone, wow the first person I have ever met out here and she seems to be a crazy gun pointing runaway. Great I guess this really is a Wasteland. She moved over to the kitchen and said I could make myself at home. Naturally I did, I took a seat down in the kitchen and told her my name, "Peter Mail, pleasure to meet you to Silver". Silver chucked me the packet of Dandy Boy Apples I had gone to grab before, "help yourself" she stated. I will tell you something though, I wished I hadn't had helped myself. My body was not used to food like this and boy did it let me know later on jeez. I sat there a little while longer whilst I contained my thoughts when Silver suddenly sat down in front of me and placed a load of what looked to be Nuka Cola bottle caps. I staired confusdly at her for a few seconds and she came out with a quite proud "thought so". I bit of course and asked "thought what?" "you dont understand why I placed those caps there do you?" "well not really there just caps, whats the big deal" I stated whilst in a state of confusion. "Listen you see this" she placed down a stack of old U.S currency, pre-war money. "Yeah money what about it?" "Well, it ain't worth jack around here, priceless. But these on the other hand are worth a lot more, the new currency of this world, bottle caps". She scooped up the caps and put them back in her pocket and stepped into the other room to fiddle with one of the lights in there. Wow I thought to myself, bottle caps are the currency of the new world, suppose it makes sense there quite common, no more can be made which adds value, and there easy to carry and store.

Silver came rushing into the room just as I was leaving and grabbed me by the arm, her eyes looked dialated she was on something some kind of drug I could smell it on her as well, "HEY WHERE YOU GOING, DON'T YOU WANA STAY AND HELP ME?" she screamed into my face, "Errm I'm going to go check out Megaton and see if I can find some information on my dad" I pronounced rather slowly so she understoon me, she seemed to be angred by this and started to go for her gun. "RATTING ME OUT EH, GOING TO FIND MORARTY ARE YOU, WELL TRY AND DO IT WHEN YOUR DEAD THEN" she grabbed her gun and started firing franticly in my direction I threw her into the other room, and grabed my gun of the table and shot her straight in the chest. I must have hit her heart because she droped instantly into a heap on the floor. I grabbed what I found useful, food ammo, chems and stuffed it into my bag and got out of there. I noticed the entrance to Megaton just up the road so I made my way over there. "Welcome to Megaton" Came from a old robot. Possibly Protectron, I remember reading about these, manufactured by RobCo before the Great War. I made my way into the town as the door mecanism roared behind me. Then a slightly odd fellow made his way towards me and he looking like he had been plucked straight from a western movie. " Names Lucas Simms"

This guy was a friendly character even if his dress sense was slightly strange. We exchanged plesentrys and he sent me on my way, as long as I kept peaceful this town was a good place to stay. I heard about a place where I could ofload some stuff for some 'Caps'. Crater Side Supply. Quite a normal name for a shop maybe I might actually see some sense of normal around here. Entering the shack Two people where in the room, I was about to talk to the woman but I noticed a Vault 101 Jumpsuit. It had been modified though with armor I wanted it, it looked like something that would be practical and sweet to wear.

"Hey I'm Moira Brown, you from one of them Vaults eh? Haven't seen one of you guys in a while, care to give me your opinion on Vault life?". I told her straight "Names Peter Mail, and I desided to be funny about it as she looked like she would enjoy it, This "Outside" place is amazing. In the main room, I can't even see the ceiling!" she loved my fine humor that had got me through a lot of problems in my life a silver tounge was a great tool. She must have really loved the joke though as she offered me the old Vault Armored jumpsuit I had been eying up when I enterted I was thrilled. "Thanks Moria, this really is something, there must be something I can do to help you out? Its the least I can do". "Well I am working on a book on how to survive out in the Wasteland and I do need a recearch partner". "Sound like a grea idea! I can't wait to help!" course I was being extra entusiatic, seriously its the least I could do considering how nice she had been, plus she was kinder cute, not like I could be mean.

"Ok listen the first chapter is about finding food and medical supplies in the Wastes so I'm going to need you to go check out a old groccery store named Super Duper Mart, once you are there I need you to try and find well you guessed it food and chems haha, sound good?". She seemed like she really cared about this so I guess I had to put in quite a bit of effort to please her. "Could you mark it on my pipboy, cos I don't really feel like getting lost out there haha" "Sure thing sweety haha, come here". Moria marked the location of the Mart on my local map, it was quite close concidering but still a good miles hike. I packed my bag and Moria told me I could leave a few things in the top of Crater Side where she lived. I soon set off to the Mart. Walking out into the Wastes, I had a really bad feeling about this trip.


End file.
